Gemini
by citystrokes
Summary: After their stint in Boston, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are back at Ouran. This time, a few foreign exchange students from Spain have come along for the ride. Hikaru/OC


Classes weren't quite taken the same way in Boston as they had been back home, all of the host club had noted it. Hikaru and Kaoru would sit in homeroom with Haruhi, their last names still keeping the three of them together for at least the start of their school day. The twins hadn't adapted to the new environment the same way the others had, not so immediately. _Kaoru, maybe_ , Hikaru noted a little bitterly. His brother was better with english, socially. He and Haruhi had committed to speaking English only while studying abroad—in order to practice.

It wasn't that he was any less intelligent, either, he just found himself slipping into the comfort of his native tongue more often than he meant to and every time he did it, his twin would look at him with the slightest frown.

It was good to be home, that was all Hikaru really cared about.

"Here." Kaoru said, sounding irritated enough to shake his twin out of whatever had been occupying his mind.

The instructor at the front frowned, but didn't object. The twins were definitely both there, even if he did think the same one might have just raised his hand in response to both names.

"Thanks." Hikaru nodded. Haruhi looked between the two, the slightest bit of concern on her face. "I was just daydreaming, was all."

"I bet it was about Isabela." Kaoru immediately jumped on the train to tease his sibling, eliciting a blush from the elder of the two. "Whatever. You're just lucky you have a twin to answer attendance for you."

"Shut up, it's not about Isabela." Hikaru relaxed back into his seat. "I'm just glad to be home, is all."

"Mhmm." Kaoru rolled his eyes, a grin plastered to his face. The new exchange student had just transferred into Ouran at the start of the trimester, from Spain. Hikaru hated to admit it, but her grasp of Japanese probably was the reason he had been spacing. Was he the only one who couldn't— "Earth to Hika. You're spacing again."

"Kaoru, shut up for five minutes." Hikaru growled, sitting up again and picking up his pen. He hadn't noticed the teacher start to write something on the board. "Please, you'd do us all a favour."

"Both of you, stop." Haruhi muttered, casting each of them individual glances. "I'm stuck between you guys and I'm actually trying to listen."

Sticking his tongue out childishly at his younger brother, Hikaru looked down at his notebook and began to scribble notes. Ouran didn't get new students often, Tamaki had been interesting, Haruhi had been a novelty and Renge had been a…nightmare was the only word for it. Most of the students were people he'd grown up with. Even within the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru had known everyone except Tamaki since they were practically infants.

"Hitachiin," The instructor waited expectantly.

"Which one?" Both twins replied, emotionless.

"Which knows the answer?"

Kaoru looked to Hikaru who just shrugged.

"We assume it's on ice?" He asked impatiently of the teacher, who only looked taken aback. "Do I have to account for friction?" He repeated, letting out an exasperated sigh when he didn't receive an answer. "Fine, assuming not, then it's what? Three meters per second?"

"Don't jump down his throat, Hikaru." Haruhi grumbled, writing the answer down in her own notebook before their teacher even reacted.

The day's end couldn't come soon enough, that was the only thing on Hikaru's mind at this point. They had disbanded the host club and the former members were separated by varying degrees. Tamaki was still in Japan, but he was in his first year at university. Hani and Mori were in their second. Kyoya was in the United States, they only saw him during their breaks.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked when they walked opposite ways exiting the classroom.

"Bathroom? I'll meet you guys in the library after." Hikaru waved him off. He'd text and ask which library they'd wound up in after he was done. He just needed to splash some water on his face. Since their return home, he'd be the first to admit he was a little out of it all. He thought going abroad was a culture shock, coming home had somehow become worse.

He looked at himself in the mirror with a frown. Nothing unusual in his face, he didn't look pale. He was just having a long day, he concluded. Maybe he'd ditch out of studying early and head home to rest.

He pulled his phone from his pocket as he left the restroom, to ask his brother where he'd wound up.

"Oh!" A familiar voice startled him and he looked up. "Hello, Hika-senpai."

"Hello," He smiled at none other than Isabela as she hurried down the otherwise mostly empty hall to greet him. The Spanish exchange had a bit of a slur to her voice when she spoke, probably more to do with her first language than with her actual speech capabilities. She was in class 2B, a year below him, and it was his fault she'd taken to talking to him. He had physically knocked her over the first time he'd met her, rushing out of a classroom without looking could result in such occurrences. Since then, she'd deemed it ok to talk to him every chance she got and it wasn't helping his case with Kaoru.

"Long day?" He frowned. "You seem tired." She empathized. "Make sure you get some rest tonight. Maybe some herbal tea—"

"Thank you." Hikaru allowed her a small smile. "You're testing out honorifics?" Why had he kept speaking? How he was going to have to converse with her and pretend to be interested for far longer than he had to be?

"Did I get it right?" She asked nervously. "I've been fumbling with them since I got here. I'm so sorry if I'd offended you before…". He zoned out for a moment, focusing on her hair. She could dye it, he considered, silver-purple might look tacky with the uniform but it would be pretty against her skin. As it were, she was dying it. He wasn't sure her natural color, though her brows suggested light brown, but it certainly was not the fake-blonde tone her hair currently was.

"No offense taken." He cut her off finally. "You aren't from here, it isn't your business to know them."

That was a little more biting than he'd meant for it to come out. Hikaru wasn't sure why he immediately jumped to rephrase or draw the conversation out again but in another direction, he just did it without thinking.

"But you're doing a good job…so, you going home?"

"Probably," She said nervously. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." He nodded, leaving before she could say anything else. He wondered idly, checking his phone to discover where his brother and Haruhi had escaped to, if she knew Kaoru and if maybe some of his brother's teasing stemmed from things she had said. He wouldn't be surprised, people still hadn't learned to tell them apart.

A familiar tone of bottle-blonde caught his eye when he passed through the large doors and into the library. At first, he thought nothing of it. It was only when he sat down at the table Haruhi and his brother had claimed that he realized the girl at the table next to them was the spitting image of Isabela.

He did a double-take and Kaoru smirked.

"We went different directions," Hikaru whispered, mostly to himself. "How is she—"

The doors swung open again and another bottle blonde appeared, walking up to tap the one sitting at the table.

"Ready to go, Sofia?" Isabela, he recognized her voice, asked of the girl at the table. She offered him a nervous smile as her sister (presumably) hurriedly gathered her things and the pair rushed out.

"You didn't know?" Haruhi asked, stunned while watching Hikaru piece together what he had just seen. "Hikaru, you're an identical twin yourself!"

"I thought she just…walked fast?"

At this, Kaoru cackled. Hikaru yanked his brother's chair out in response, causing him to lose balance with the sudden movement and slide off the seat.

"Well we can't put any dollars in the jar for that temper," Kaoru sniggered. "Don't you want to take Isabela out? You'll have to keep better watch on that—"

"Kaoru, I'm serious, shut up." Hikaru warned. His brother kept laughing. "Stop making fun of me!"

"This is a library." Haruhi groaned, head in hands at the mess before her. She had tried to ignore it for as long as she could, but they were wearing on her nerves. Even finding the situation more than a little funny herself, she wasn't going to let them start a screaming match in the middle of a supposed-to-be sanctuary of quiet.

"Stop making fun of me!" Kaoru mimicked playfully. "Why would I shut up? This is the most entertaining thing to happen in a while at this school. Hika—really, Hika?" He called after the other redhead as he stormed out of the room. Kaoru suspected he'd caught sight of some angry tears pooling in his brother's eyes as he'd left. He stood up. "Am I right?"

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, but Kaoru didn't turn to her. Instead, he just kept staring towards the giant double doors his brother had fled through.

"Do you think he likes her?"

"It would be sad if he liked her and wasn't even observant enough to notice she had a twin." Haruhi said simply. If she said she wasn't relieved when Kaoru gathered his things and hurried out, she'd be lying.

 **A/N - Just a little something I whipped up for acaibowlfatale. Tell me how you like it!**


End file.
